


Motive and Opportunity

by Mayalaen



Series: Resonance 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Teleportation, True Forms, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Family Matters, Gabriel whisks Sam away, telling Dean and Cas that he'll explain the situation to Sam.  This is what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motive and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [LJ Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/15954.html) || [LJ Series Master Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/14350.html)

Sam's still gasping, trying to orient himself. He has no idea where he is, and given that it's Gabriel who's kidnapped him, he could be anywhere, even Heaven. He forces himself to calm down, to look around.

They're in a field of ankle-high grass. It's daytime, the sun high, so Sam assumes they've traveled at least seven time zones, if they're still on Earth.

It's a beautiful place. The sky is clear save for a few white, puffy clouds, the sun is shining brightly, but it's not too warm. There are trees off in the distance, and they look like very old elm trees. Sam does some quick thinking, putting everything together, and he thinks they might be in the UK, but again with Gabriel, who knows where they are.

Speaking of which, Gabriel is grinning at him. Sam sighs. Gabriel looks pleased with himself, and considering Sam is frustrated and wants to know why the hell he's in the UK, the look on Gabriel's face irritates him.

“It's beautiful here, isn't it?” Gabriel asks, gesturing around them, his arms out expansively.

Sam feels a flare of anger go through his body. He knows if he doesn't play along at least a little, Gabriel might leave him here or worse, so he forces a smile.

“Yes, it is,” he says, and it comes out more harsh than he'd meant it to be.

“Lighten up, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel says. “I didn't hurt you. Dean and Cas are fine. I brought you here to explain things, and as far as places to discuss our brothers' love lives, it ain't too shabby,” he says with a shrug as he looks around.

Sam deflates a little. “I suppose,” he says.

“C'mon, Sam. Give me a chance, huh?” Gabriel says.

Sam thinks he hears a bit of longing in Gabriel's request, but Sam would be lonely if he was an asshole like Gabriel. Tricking people can't get you much good company. “So explain,” he says.

Gabriel snorts. He holds out his hand, palm up, and Sam is surprised to find a pile of gummy bears in Gabriel's hand. Gabriel's eyebrow raises.

“Uhm, thanks,” Sam says, taking a few pieces and popping them in his mouth. They're really good, but Sam doesn't want to say so.

Gabriel shoves the rest of the gummy bears into his own mouth and chews loudly. “I like this place,” he says with food in his mouth.

Gabriel's mouth is full of multicolored, partially-masticated gummy bears, and Sam is reminded of the many times Dean has talked with a mouthful of food. It irritates him when Dean does it, and he's finding he feels the same about Gabriel.

“It's very nice,” Sam says, taking another quick look around. It really is gorgeous. Everything smells fresh and natural in a way you don't get unless you get really far away from a city, and even then it doesn't get this fresh.

“See that place over there?” Gabriel asks as he points to Sam's left.

Sam turns and sees a Tudor-style cottage house maybe a quarter of a mile from where they're standing. Sam decides that yes, they're in the UK because the colors and style are a match for old English style. “Yeah,” he drawls as he turns back to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiles, and Sam would call it a wistful smile. “I come here when I feel like relaxing, like living a calm and laid-back life,” Gabriel says.

It surprises Sam. When he'd imagined where Gabriel would be when he wasn't with them or tricking people, he assumed Gabriel was in more exciting and busy places than a cottage home in the middle of nowhere. Gabriel reminded him of someone who would be comfortable in someplace like a Las Vegas casino hotel or a bustling city like New York. Someplace that never sleeps with things to do twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

The thought of Gabriel hanging out and relaxing in a little cottage, surrounded by a beautiful landscape warms Sam. He has an urge to see how Gabriel has decorated the place. Has he chosen comfortable pieces or furniture that looks stylish? Does he have a bed? Does he sleep in it? Does he use his kitchen? Does he have a television? Does he take baths in a giant claw-foot tub?

And then Sam pulls himself out of his daydreaming. He really doesn't need to think about Gabriel naked in a bathtub. He's been kidnapped by Gabriel, most likely because Gabriel wants to teach him a lesson or mess with him in some way.

“Walk with me,” Gabriel says, then starts a slow pace in the direction of his cottage.

Sam's jaw drops, and he gapes after Gabriel for a moment. He shakes himself out of it, then shrugs. What the hell. He follows Gabriel, catching up so that he's walking alongside him.

“What has Cas told you about the bond he and Dean share?” Gabriel asks as they walk.

“It was actually Dean that told me,” Sam says. “He told me they got hit by a surge of power on a hunt, and now they're angel-married.”

Gabriel snorts. “Sounds like Dean,” he says.

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, but he also told me he hears noises from Cas now. That they're like animal noises only with loaded meaning. He said he can see Cas' wings sometimes, and I've seen them open the connection so Cas can heal himself,” Sam says.

Sam knows the fear over that whole incident is coming through in his tone of voice, but it really did scare the shit out of him.

“After that happened,” Sam continues, “Cas told me about how humans weren't meant to see and hear these things, so he's protecting Dean by keeping it to a minimum.”

“Good so far,” Gabriel says, nodding. “Anything else?”

Sam snorts. “Dean over-shares sometimes,” he says with a smile. “So I also know that Cas opens their connection more when they're fucking, and Dean gets a huge kick out of it.”

Gabriel laughs. “Again, sounds like Dean. So is that it?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, other than the things that I've noticed between them, like how they seem in tune with each other and with their surroundings. I mean, Dean has always been really observant. You have to be in our line of work or you wouldn't last long, but there's a difference since the connection.”

“So neither of them told you the power is coming from Dean?” Gabriel asks.

Sam stops, and Gabriel stops after a few more steps, turning to look at Sam. Sam stands there frozen, his jaw dropped.

“Excuse me?” Sam says, eyes wide. His stomach feels fluttery and weird.

Gabriel chuckles. “Yeah, I don't even think Cas realizes the full potential yet, but Cas is suppressing Dean's abilities, not just closing down a connection between them.”

“So, uhm, you're telling me my brother is a superhero?” Sam asks, his nose scrunched up.

Gabriel barks out a laugh. “Sort of, I guess,” he says with a shrug. “The witch was using the grace of a fallen angel along with dark magics. When I look at Dean, I see the grace all throughout him in a way that just shouldn't have happened.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, concerned. Something that shouldn't have happened is probably that way for a good reason.

“Normally when an angel takes a vessel, it's like we're possessing them. Kind of like demons do, but different,” Gabriel says, gesturing toward his body. “With Dean, the grace is everywhere. It's like the grace exploded, and Dean's cells absorbed them, transforming and mutating. It's even been absorbed into his soul, blending and becoming something more than before.”

Sam feels his stomach clench. “This has never happened before, has it?”

“No, not that I know of,” he replies.

“It won't hurt him, will it?” Sam asks.

Gabriel snorts. “If anything, he's healthier than ever before. He has the ability to see an angel's true form without his eyes burning out, hear an angel's true voice without his ear drums exploding.”

“So that's a good thing,” Sam says with relief.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, nodding.

“But why is Cas suppressing his abilities?” Sam asks, confused look on his face.

“The human mind wasn't built to have any of those abilities,” Gabriel says, shaking his head, “so Cas is slowly letting up on the clamp he's used to suppress Dean's abilities. Dean is adapting. He's already able to mentally handle a conversation between angels, for the most part.”

“For the most part?” Sam asks, eyebrow raised.

“We were talking kind of fast there for a minute in the motel room. He got a little dizzy,” Gabriel says with a smirk.

“Dean heard you,” Sam says rather than asks. The thought is new to him, that Dean can hear other angels beside Cas, but with the new information Gabriel has given him about the powers coming from Dean, it seems logical.

Gabriel nods. “He started to get a little overwhelmed, but I think that's mostly because Cas was distracted, let up a little too much on the clamp, and Dean saw what Cas and I really mean to each other, which hit some emotional buttons for Dean.”

“And what are you to each other?” Sam asks slowly, wincing as if Gabriel's about to say they're fuckbuddies, maybe even describe a few encounters. Sam doesn't want to hear it for more than one reason.

“Cas is my little brother,” Gabriel says with a proud smile.

Sam chuckles. The look on Gabriel's face reminds him of the look Dean gets on his face when he talks about Sam and his accomplishments, the way Sam's a good hunter, and sometimes even when Sam does research and gives Dean the run-down on it. It warms Sam's heart, and he forgets for a moment that he thought Gabriel was an asshole.

“I can show you what Dean saw if you want,” Gabriel offers, his voice soft as if he knows it's a huge offer.

“I thought the human mind couldn't handle it. I wasn't hit with the witch's power,” he says, shaking his head.

“I could do it without damaging you because I have more experience and I'm much more powerful than Cas, especially right now when his grace is recovering with Dean's help,” Gabriel says.

“He's what?” Sam blurts loudly. His body tenses and he takes a step toward Gabriel. “Dean promised me it wasn't draining him when Cas used him to fix his wound. Did he lie to me?” Sam nearly growls.

Gabriel holds his hands up in a calm-the-fuck-down gesture. “Whoa, hang on,” he says. “Souls are special. They're pretty much a ball of energy, and on extremely rare occasions humans have offered to let an angel recharge their grace, so to speak. It's painful, intrusive, and it takes days to recover from the fatigue it causes. This isn't what's happening to Dean.”

“It better not be,” Sam says gruffly.

“Like I said, souls are special,” Gabriel says with a grin. “Because of the bond, Dean and Cas are connected much more intimately and on a baser level than an angel using him as a battery. Dean's soul and Cas' grace reach out to each other, feed off each other, and each of them get stronger because of the other one instead of draining each other.”

“Uhm, oh,” Sam says, instantly deflating. He doesn't know what he would've done to Cas had he been siphoning off Dean, but Sam would've had to do some damage. “So Cas' grace is repairing itself and Dean is getting power from it?”

“Yes on the first part, but kind of no on the second part,” Gabriel says, his hand out flat and tilting side to side. “Dean has his own power, his own abilities, and when the connection between them is uninhibited, Dean boosts his own powers by using Cas like an antenna. He can tap into Cas' powers and abilities too, but he can't control Cas' them. It's hard to explain in human terms, but Dean has his own abilities and powers, Cas has his own abilities and powers that they can use interchangeably to a certain extent or separately.”

“Which is why you wanted to dump some stuff into my head, right?” Sam asks.

“I'm offering. You don't have to accept, but I know you're a curious kind of guy, and I know both Cas and Dean mean a lot to you,” Gabriel says.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asks. He really doesn't care if it hurts. He's interested. Very interested. He's also nervous about what he'll see, what all this could mean, so he's stalling to psych himself up.

“Nope,” Gabriel says.

Sam can tell by the way Gabriel is being patient, the way he's looking at Sam that he knows full well that Sam's scared. Gabriel is giving him his space, giving him time to work himself up to it. Sam's annoyed just as much as he's grateful for the concession.

“Okay,” Sam says, sounding more confident than he feels. “Let's do this.”

Gabriel walks up to Sam, standing close enough that it wouldn't take much to lean in and see if Gabriel's a good kisser. Sam feels himself blush a little, and he really hopes Gabriel wasn't reading his mind just then.

Gabriel rests his hands on Sam's hips, a gentle and grounding touch. Sam doubts Gabriel needs the contact to do what he's about to do, and he's pretty sure Gabriel's doing it just to reassure Sam.

“Ready?” Gabriel asks softly.

Sam looks Gabriel in the eye, remembering all the times he killed Dean, wondering if he's insane for letting Gabriel do this. Then he reminds himself that Gabriel could do whatever the hell he wants to any of them at any time, yet Gabriel seems to be offering instead of just pushing this on Sam.

“Yes,” Sam says, nodding.

Sam doesn't notice anything right away. And he's about to ask if Gabriel's going to start when he feels a warm sensation at the base of his skull. It's not uncomfortable or painful. He feels something wash over his mind in a way he'd describe a gentle breeze caressing his naked skin. It's slowly building, but not disturbing.

It feels good. He wants more of it. He wants to wrap himself in it. He feels a love like he's never felt before. It's strong and it's directed toward Castiel, but it's not jarring. He feels the pride of nurturing a beloved someone, watching them turn out better than you'd ever expected, even though you knew they'd be wonderful anyway.

He feels devotion, a fierce desire to protect Cas from anything or anyone who would ever threaten him in any way. The love grows in intensity, and Sam realizes it means so much more than humans think it does. He feels it for Cas. He'd do anything for Cas.

The feeling shifts abruptly, and he feels that same love plus a little something different for Gabriel. He's not sure what it is until he tries to remember if he's ever felt it before, because it seems familiar. And then he remembers being eleven years old, having a crush on his science teacher, giving her a flower after recess, the smile she'd given him in return.

He has a crush on Gabriel. No, Cas has a crush on Gabriel. Then Sam feels other familiar emotions, ones that he feels for Dean. He feels the easy nature of camaraderie, the confidence of knowing you've done well and have the approval of the one you most want it from.

Gabriel and the field of grass fade away and he sees Gabriel holding Cas, embracing him in a hug that's full of affection. Sam realizes Gabriel has shown him this in a way he would understand, that the shared moment he's seeing didn't happen in their physical vessels, didn't happen on a plain blacktop street in the middle of a small town on Earth.

Sam watches Gabriel showing Cas how to use his powers, teaching him like one would a child, but he sees it tailored for a human mind. Gabriel uses his hands to push a boulder across the blacktop, and Sam knows Gabriel could do it faster because the boulder is no match for Gabriel's strength, but that's not the lesson. He knows it because he can sense what Gabriel's motive is.

Castiel's turn is next, and Sam can feel Cas' excitement to show Gabriel what he knows. Cas puts his hands on the boulder like Gabriel had and pushes, but the boulder flies across the street, crashing into a tree, knocking the tree over, the boulder cracking and falling apart into three sections.

Castiel frowns, and Sam feels the disappointment, the strong desire to have done well, but the dejected feeling of failure. But then Cas looks at Gabriel, and Gabriel smiles at him, says it's okay, that this is why Gabriel is here.

Gabriel manifests another boulder in front of them, then puts his hands on it. He explains that even though you have the strength, it's not always appropriate to use your full strength.

He pushes the boulder a few feet effortlessly, then steps back, gesturing for Cas to try again. Cas shakes off his disappointment, then puts his hands on the boulder. Gabriel reminds him to be gentle, then nods at Cas, and Cas starts pushing. He moves it, and though it's slower and more controlled than last time, he moves it over ten feet. Sam knows Cas had been trying to move it just as little as Gabriel had, and he feels Cas' disappointment again.

Gabriel smiles, hugs Cas, tells him he did so much better than last time, reassures him that it takes time and patience to learn how to use all these powers, and that Cas is doing even better than Gabriel could have expected. There's love, reassurance, pride in the surge of emotion and feelings being shared with Cas from Gabriel.

It's so much more than a student and mentor relationship. It's more than a father and son relationship. It's more than a sibling relationship. It has aspects of all of those relationships, yet it's not any of them, and it's more than those could ever be.

Sam blinks and he's back in the field with Gabriel. He's shaken by what he experienced, but he's glad to have had seen it, felt it all. It's told him so much more about angels in general, so much more about Cas and Gabriel than he ever could've imagined.

It's told him more about Gabriel, rounded him out in a way that appeals to Sam so much more than before. Sure, Gabriel can be a pain in the ass, but he's never seen this side of Gabriel. He really likes it.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers, his legs feeling a little wobbly.

“No problem,” Gabriel says with a smile. “That wasn't exactly what your brother saw, by the way. I have much more finesse and style,” he says, smirking and nearly leering at Sam.

Sam chuckles. “Is that how Dean sees and feels things or did you totally manufacture that for me?” he asks. He's not even sure what he'd rather the answer be.

“It was just for you,” Gabriel says with a smile that Sam can only call adorable. It's a mix of pride for doing something that Gabriel realizes Sam enjoyed and a bit of 'aww shucks.' “What Dean experiences is closer to the way angels experience things. There's a good reason why Cas puts a clamp on Dean's abilities and keeps their connection to a level Dean can handle. Even with his mutated body and soul, he still can't take it full force.”

“There's a dirty joke in there somewhere,” Sam says with a smirk.

Gabriel laughs. “I knew you had a dirty mind,” he says, eyes alight with mischief.

Sam realizes they're still standing close, Gabriel's hands on Sam's hips. It wasn't uncomfortable until he realized there was no reason to be standing that close anymore, but now he feels funny. He takes a step back.

“Are you going to show me your house?” he asks.

Gabriel has an odd look on his face that Sam can't place, but then he looks toward his house. “I think you'll like it,” he says with a nod, then starts walking.

Sam doesn't know what just happened, but he feels kind of bad about stepping back as if Gabriel's hands burned him. He's not all that sure about his feelings for Gabriel, and he has no idea what Gabriel feels for him. He catches up with Gabriel again, but the odd look on his face is gone.

“I like to be comfortable,” Gabriel says. “And I'd like it if you were comfortable in my home, so if there's anything you'd like, let me know.”

“Okay,” Sam says, finding the conversation bizarre. It's like he's spending the night as a guest in someone's home and he's been asked if he wants an extra blanket. But this time it's an archangel's house, and the archangel has casually offered him a blanket.

Sam brushes off the feeling. He thinks about what he'd learned in the field with Gabriel. He's still wrapping his head around it. Gabriel is like Cas' older brother, and while the idea is new to him, he's intrigued.

Sam had underestimated Gabriel's emotions, and he feels a little bad about it. There had to be a reason Gabriel had helped them more than once. He'd tried to get Sam to see that their odd devotion to each other would cause problems on a grand scale.

Sure, he was a trickster. He was sarcastic, cutting, and abrasive. But there was a part of it Sam liked. That smirk was more than just annoying, it was also endearing in a way that had confused Sam.

And what Sam had experienced in the field had poked holes in his theories about Gabriel. Big holes. He had known Gabriel wasn't completely callus, but what Gabriel felt for Castiel went miles beyond a job, beyond a duty to train a young angel. And what Castiel felt for Gabriel was more than mere affection.

Sam smiled, remembering the crush Cas has on Gabriel. It's cute, and Sam can't help but smile. Dean must've felt it by now, must know about it. He doesn't think his brother will see it as anything but cute, just as Sam sees it. Sam was able to clearly see the feeling for what it was, that it was an innocent crush, so surely Dean saw that too.

“I can't ever hear the noises you guys make or see anything that Dean sees, can I?” Sam says, feeling a void in his chest. He knows it's silly to want it, but there's some jealousy and curiosity about it all.

“If you were to bond with an angel, you'd be able to experience a small portion of it, but without a bond the most I can give you is something like I just showed you out in the field,” Gabriel says as they get to the stone pathway leading to the front door of Gabriel's cottage.

Sam feels a flutter in his stomach, and it's not just because Gabriel said a bond would allow him some of what Dean has. The way Gabriel said it, well, it makes Sam think of the possibilities. He's only just learned a whole hell of a lot more about Gabriel, but nearly his entire view of him has changed.

Gabriel opens the front door and gestures expansively with his right hand. “Welcome to my home,” he says with a smile.

Sam steps inside, letting his eyes adjust to the low indoor light. It's pleasantly warm, and he feels carpet under his feet that's so soft it feels fluffy even though he's wearing his shoes. Looking around the living room they've stepped into, he's impressed by the normality of it all.

It's comfortable. The walls are a muted beige, the carpet a few shades darker. Directly to his left there's a sectional couch that's bigger than Sam remembers ever seeing in a house. It's upholstered in a very dark brown material that looks soft and inviting. The pillows strewn about on it are a lighter shade of beige with deep red accents.

The coffee table has legs of white-washed wood, the top of the table a natural aged wood. The side tables match the coffee table. He sees a few overstuffed chairs in a deep red material with off-white throw pillows on them.

Sam notices that instead of art on the walls, there are objects that seem to fit with the style, though they're eclectic, and like pieces most people wouldn't have put on the walls in a room like this, but they fit and match what he now knows of Gabriel's personality now.

“They're things I've picked up over the years,” Gabriel says, gesturing at the wall hangings.

Sam sees a large piece of driftwood on the wall over one side of the sectional couch. It's beautiful. It has a natural gray wash, like it had been sitting out in the sun for a long time, bleaching the color of the wood away.

He looks around at the other objects, smiling when he realizes that when Gabriel said 'picked them up,' he meant it literally. Every piece looks as if he'd been walking through different lands all over the Earth and picked up things he'd found interesting. More things are falling into place, more pieces of what makes up Gabriel. Sam likes it.

“Your home is beautiful,” Sam says, turning to Gabriel and smiling. He knows his dimples are showing, and he's doing it on purpose. Shamelessly.

“Thank you,” Gabriel says, and Sam sees him check out said dimples. “I feel like dinner. Are you hungry?” he asks.

Sam is surprised by the change in conversation, but he goes with it. “Yeah, I could eat.”

“Awesome,” Gabriel says, then heads off through the archway to Sam's right.

Sam shrugs and follows him, assuming Gabriel's heading for the kitchen. If Gabriel wants to play the good host, Sam's up for it.

As he walks into the kitchen, Sam's surprised by how everything looks well used instead of brand new. There are high-end appliances, but the decor makes it seem comfortable and inviting in a way that one wouldn't normally expect from industrial appliances.

There is a gas stove top in the middle of the kitchen with an island surrounding it and bar stools to the far side of the island. Sam takes a seat on a bar stool and watches.

The pan Gabriel fishes out of his drawer has been used gently. It strikes Sam as odd that they would look used when Gabriel could keep everything looking new if he wanted to. It makes the kitchen seem more comfortable like this, more lived in with the obvious use.

Gabriel sets the pan on the stove top, lighting the burner and setting it on high. He starts up another burner that has a griddle plate on it.

“What are you making?” Sam asks.

Gabriel smiles as he walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a plastic bag full of sliced cheddar cheese. “Grilled cheese and soup,” he says.

Sam chuckles. He doesn't know if he was expecting a gourmet meal, but it's funny that Gabriel chooses something simple yet tasty.

Sam watches as Gabriel moves around in his kitchen, obviously at ease with it. He grills up the sandwiches with the perfect amount of browning on the bread, and just as the tomato soup starts to steam, Gabriel turns the gas off.

He uses a spatula to plate the sandwiches and then pours the soup into mugs. He sets a plate and mug in front of Sam, then gets onto the bar stool next to Sam, setting his own plate and mug down as well.

“This smells great,” Sam says, his stomach growling.

“Dig in,” Gabriel says. “If you finish that and you're still hungry, I'll make us sundaes.”

Sam chuckles, then moans when he bites into his sandwich. “This is awesome,” he says with a mouthful of food, then blushes when he realizes what he's done.

Gabriel laughs. “Thank you. I enjoy cooking. And it's even more fun when there's someone to share the food with,” he says with a soft smile.

Sam feels something in his chest. He's felt it before, but never imagined he'd feel it for Gabriel. It's affection, and though he's been attracted to Gabriel, the cocky attitude made Sam feel other things beside affection for him. Things that made rough sex sound like a hell of a lot of fun.

“So why'd you really bring me here?” Sam asks nonchalantly, though he watches Gabriel closely for a reaction.

Gabriel doesn't disappoint. His eyes widen and he stops chewing for a moment. He recovers quickly, but Sam's already seen the 'shit, I'm caught' look on his face.

“I needed to explain Cas and Dean's situation to you,” Gabriel says, breaking off a piece of his sandwich and dipping it into the soup.

“You could've done that anywhere, including another room at the same motel we were staying in,” Sam says, still keeping his tone light. He doesn't want Gabriel to feel attacked, but he does want to make Gabriel say the reason behind his kidnapping.

“I wanted to brag about my beautiful house and awesome cooking skills,” Gabriel says with a smirk.

Sam lets his face fall, going for unhappily surprised. “Oh,” he says, his tone low and a little sad.

Gabriel has a funny look on his face, and if Sam is reading the situation and the way Gabriel is acting right, he thinks he can push this. If he's wrong, he'll probably just get zapped back to Dean and Cas in striped pajamas or something. But if he's right, this could be fun.

“So you didn't invite me here for a sleepover?” Sam asks sweetly, looking a little hopeful.

Gabriel freezes, the sandwich most likely forgotten about and soggy. “Uhm, I,” he says stupidly, and then his eyes narrow. He drops the sandwich, the soup sloshing over the side of the cup. “I underestimated you. Congratulations, that doesn't happen often,” Gabriel says, looking impressed.

“Did you just cheat and read my mind?” Sam asks, setting his sandwich down and turning on the bar stool so that he's facing Gabriel.

“No, but I –,” he starts, but is cut off when Sam lunges forward and smashes their lips together.

It's a rough kiss, and Sam reaches up, grabbing Gabriel's face in his hands to angle his head better, then deepens the kiss, slows down some, and nibbles Gabriel's lower lip as he pulls away.

“That's too bad,” Sam whispers. “You would've probably seen a few of the things I wanna do to you,” he says with a grin.

Sam watches as Gabriel's mouth hangs open. Gabriel squeaks, and it's an adorable sound. Sam's not stupid enough to think he's suddenly hearing angel noises, but he is pretty thrilled that he got a squeak out of Gabriel's vessel.

Gabriel snorts as he recovers. “I really, really underestimated you,” he says, and then a grin blossoms on his face. “But I like it.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Would you rather finish giving me the tour of the house by showing me your bedroom or do you wanna finish lunch?”

“I don't have to buy you flowers?” Gabriel asks, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “Dean said you needed to be courted.”

“Nah. You already bought me lunch, and I put out on the first date,” Sam says with a shrug.

Gabriel makes a strangled sound that probably was meant to be a laugh, but arousal got the best of it. He stands up quickly, the bar stool falling over behind him. He grabs Sam's wrist and starts dragging him to the hallway.

“Bedroom's back here,” Gabriel says.

Sam yanks, standing his ground just a few feet into the hallway. Gabriel lets himself be pulled back, pushed against the wall. Sam knows it's only because Gabriel's being careful with him, having been around humans far longer than Cas, and it has nothing to do with Gabriel being weak or Sam overpowering him. It sends a thrill through Sam that Gabriel is letting him do this.

He pushes his body up against Gabriel, pressing him into the wall. He leans down, brushing his lips over Gabriel's neck, then bites down.

“Oh, fuck!” Gabriel yells, his fingers finding Sam's belt and getting it undone, then working on Sam's jeans.

“Yeah,” Sam growls as he gets his hands up underneath Gabriel's shirt, wanting skin on skin. “Wanna fuck you, Gabe. Can I fuck you?” he asks as he licks and bites at Gabriel's neck, his jaw, his earlobe.

“Hell, yeah,” Gabriel says, shoving Sam's pants and underwear down without finesse and grabbing Sam's cock with his right hand.

Sam moans, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and lifting him. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam's waist, and it's one of the hottest things Sam's ever experienced. Sam slides his hands down Gabriel's back, over his ass, and he squeezes each cheek in one hand. His cock is already so hard it hurts, and dragging against the fabric of Gabriel's pants is only making him harder.

“Clothes, fuck,” Sam growls, thrusting up against Gabriel, shoving him into the wall, his cock sliding roughly against Gabriel's pants between his ass cheeks.

Then Sam gasps when suddenly his cock is sliding against skin. He stops thrusting and looks Gabriel in the eye, surprised but too aroused to figure out what happened.

“Forget who you were with?” Gabriel asks, a cocky grin on his face, completely naked while Sam's pants are around his ankles and he still has his shirt on.

Sam snorts and starts thrusting again, pulling Gabriel's ass cheeks apart and running the top side of his cock between them.

“I'm all lubed up too if you wanna fuck me instead of just rubbing your dick all over my ass,” Gabriel says.

Sam feels a flare of irritation, and he remembers why he's imagined fucking Gabriel fast and hard. The cocky attitude turns him on, and he wants to throw Gabriel around, fuck him hard, and leave him screaming, spent, a sweaty mess.

Sam snorts. “Maybe I'll just get myself off rubbing all over your cute little ass and leave you with a case of blue balls,” he threatens, thrusting harder.

“Oh, please. Like you'd give up the chance to fuck my tight ass,” Gabriel says in a mocking tone.

“So fucking cocky,” Sam says, using the fingers of his right hand to push his dick into Gabriel's hole.

“Ah!” Gabriel yelps, nails digging into Sam's shoulders. “Yeah, fuck me,” he says, his shoulders pushing back into the wall for leverage.

Sam pushes in, not giving Gabriel time to adjust. He's tight, but Sam knows Gabriel won't let Sam hurt him, so as soon as he's bottomed out, he starts fucking. He licks at Gabriel's lips, then bites them. Gabriel is clenching around him, almost riding him even though the position he's in shouldn't give him the maneuverability to do that.

Gabriel grabs a handful of Sam's hair and yanks his head closer, kissing Sam and moaning, making it a messy kiss. He's panting into Sam's mouth, and Sam loves it.

“Harder,” Gabriel growls, then bites Sam's neck.

Sam yelps, shocked by the bite, but also aroused even more from it. He fucks Gabriel harder and faster, grunting with the effort, thankful that Gabriel can stand being smashed into the wall because it feels fucking awesome.

“Knew you'd love my ass,” Gabriel says, grinning up at Sam.

Sam snorts. “Cocky fucker,” he growls, then fucks Gabriel even harder when Gabriel pushes against the wall, arching his back and making it easier for Sam to fuck him.

They're both sweaty, and Sam has no idea how he's been able to hold Gabriel up this entire time. He's strong, and Gabriel isn't a huge guy, but he's still substantial. Sam wonders if Gabriel is helping with that. For all he knows, Gabriel could be helping support the wall so Sam doesn't literally fuck him through the it. Sam pushes his forehead against Gabriel's shoulder, panting onto Gabriel's skin and grunting.

“Yeah! Fuck, yeah! Sam!” Gabriel yells.

Sam feels Gabriel's asshole clenching around his dick. He's writhing against the wall, shoving down on Sam's cock, and whimpering at the end of each exhaled pant. Sam realizes Gabriel came just from getting fucked and rubbing his cock on Sam's stomach. It all pushes Sam over the edge and he comes moments after Gabriel, growling and biting and fucking into Gabriel until he's spent and his legs feel shaky.

He yelps as suddenly he's lying in bed with Gabriel curled up next to him, his right leg thrown over Sam's legs and his head tucked up against Sam's chest. It takes him a few seconds to recover, and in that time he realizes his cock isn't sticky or wet, the two of them aren't sweaty anymore, his clothes are all gone, and there's a warm blanket over them.

Sam laughs. “No cleanup or effort to get into bed with wobbly legs,” he says, his words a little slurred.

“Yeah, and you could already be asleep if you weren't warbling like a drunken sailor,” Gabriel says, and he sounds as if he's half asleep.

“Can we do that again?” Sam asks, his eyes falling closed.

Gabriel snorts. “Yes. Later,” he says. “Now shut up and go to sleep before we start talking about our feelings and braiding each others hair.”

“If you wanted me to braid your hair, all you had to do was ask,” Sam says with a grin.

Gabriel's head pops up, and he gives Sam the stink eye. “Sleep. Or I'll send you back to the motel room naked with sex hair.”

Sam smiles as Gabriel's head drops to his chest again. He fully believes Gabriel would send him back in that state, and he knows Dean would take one look at his sex hair and realize what happened.

He drifts off to sleep with Gabriel's breaths warming his skin and a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
